CHAINLETTER
by reviee
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. LETTER ONE: the LETTER

**CHAINLETTER**

**-  
**

* * *

-

chapter**one**_!_**: **the LETTER

* * *

**author's note: **Muahaha. New story! Do you remember this from my page (before I changed it into an absolute fabulous, bold/italics/underlines-filled page)? Well… May 1st is Angela's birthday, and she told me she wanted this story out, I decided to dedicate this _whole _story to her. (I like dedicatin' stuff… Sue me!) I wouldn't be writing this if you hadn't told me! (;

-

* * *

"Oi! Forehead!" Ino waved at her pink-haired best friend, her arm intertwined with a black-haired boy's. "Over here!"

The said girl turned around, smiling a bright smile before running over to the girl. It was after school, and they were in the yard, like usual, waiting for each other. Sai and Ino had their last classes together, so they were together when Sakura found them.

"Hey, pig!" She smiled at them. Ino's arm was intertwined with Sai's and Ino's head laid on his shoulder.

"Hi, Sai," She greeted once she got to them. Before Sai could open his mouth, she interrupted him, "Don't say it."

Because she knew he would say, "Hello, Ugly."

She didn't appreciate being called _Ugly_, thank you very much.

"What are you doing after school?" Ino asked, taking her head off his shoulder and staring at Sakura with an accusing stare.

"Homework, Ino, homework." Sakura answered, not faltering under her stare. "Something you don't do."

"Jesus Christ, Sakura!" Her arms flew up in the air in exasperation. "You haven't dated in life and _all _you think about is freaking _homework_!"

"Ino…" She started. "All you think about are guys! You _have _to do your homework sometime! I mean, how are you supposed to make a living?"

"Hey! What about that Uchiha that tutors you in English?" Ino wiggled her eyebrows, changing the subject quickly. "He's pretty hot. I mean, he's _sexy_, girl."

"Ino!" She exclaimed. "That's insensitive to Sai, don't you think?"

"…Wait. Did you say Uchiha?" Ino nodded. She looked at her watch. "Holy shit! I'm supposed to be at his place in five minutes for the tutoring! See ya!"

And Sakura ran off.

-

-

"Good afternoon, Mikoto!" Sakura greeted, bowing.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the young girl. "Sasuke-chan's upstairs in his room. You can go see him."

"Thanks!"

Sakura ran up the stairs, dragging her bag with her hand. She knocked on Sasuke's door, and then standing impatiently in front of the door. She was practically failing English, and Sasuke was her only chance since her was particularly good in English.

The door opened, revealing a boy (_man, _**of course**) without a shirt. Sakura flushed, turned away and looked down.

"Sakura?"

She quickly looked up, her face beet red and nodded meekly. "I-It's Monday; you're tutoring me."

"Hn."

He stepped aside for her to get in the room before he shut the door behind her. She sat down on the chair next to his desk, and he commenced in tutoring her.

-

-

"…so where would that semi-colon go?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the paper with the mechanical pencil.

"Hi guys!" Mikoto sang. "Dinner time! Sakura, I called your mother and you're staying for dinner."

"Oh, thank you for having me over, Mikoto!" Sakura smiled; Mikoto was always this nice to her.

Mikoto left, and she turned back to her tutor. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. Thanks." She took all her books from the desk and stuffed them into the bag along with her pencil case. Sasuke was already at the door, waiting for her.

They went downstairs and sat down.

"Guess what, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed, grinning like a child. "Sasu-cakes is going to Konoha High starting tomorrow! You could show him around the school, ne, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura snapped her head towards Mikoto. "What?"

"Yeah! Sasu-cakes is attending the same school as you starting tomorrow!" Mikoto's eyes were shining brightly.

"Of course I'll show him around!"

"Oh, oh! Sakura-chan! Why don't you come over here tomorrow morning and you guys could walk to school together, okay?"

"Uh, su—"

"Kaasan…" Sasuke butted in with a warning tone. Sakura was no one special to him; he was simply her tutor. He didn't even consider her as a friend. Walking school together—his _new _school—would definitely make people think _something _was going on between them.

"Oh, hush, Sasu-cakes! It's alright, right, Sakura-chan? You'll come and walk to school with my boy!"

Sasuke glared at his mother.

"Sure."

-

-

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him before going into the house, waving him goodbye then going into the house.

"I'm home, kaasan!"

Sakura ran to her room, leaving her bag on the floor. Quickly, she turned on her computer and started checking her e-mails. There was five from Ino, six from Naruto and one from Karin. HOLD ON. Why did _Karin _send her an e-mail? She clicked on it, curiosity kicking her.

**From: **_Kobayashi Karin _

**To: **_Haruno Sakura _

**Subject: **_(no subject)_

**HA! You opened the letter!**

I'm your worst nightmare. I'm _god_. You _will _succumb to my power if you don't send this letter to at least 20 people in the next 30 minutes. Whilst catching you off guard, I will **kill **you mercilessly and drain you of life. That is the only way you will be able to save your life. By the way, I'm watching you. Remember: I am _god_.

**You are now cursed. If you don't send this to 20 people in the next 30 minutes, **_**he'll **_**kill you. (;**

She deleted it without another thought. Naruto used to send her these things all the time. It never happened. The first one she got was a love chain. Of course it didn't work. She stopped believing them after three tries.

She turned off the computer and went to bed.

-

-

In the middle of the night, she awoke. Her blurry eyes traveled their way to her digital clock on the bedside table. It read _3:20_. She groaned and rolled over, her face facing the wall. Her hands went to her hair and tangled her fingers in her pink locks. They pulled them back; out of her face.

Then, she _swore _she heard her window bang open and shut in _two fucking seconds_.

Rapidly, she turned around to look. There was absolutely nothing. Her eyes went from the desk, to her closet, to her door; which was closed. Nothing was there. She didn't hear anything else, so with her heart pounding, she turned around and went back to sleep; the covers pulled up to her chin.

_I'm hearing things. I'm hallucinating._

She heard footsteps. She switched her position again to look at the desk, the closet and the door. Nothing… again. She didn't turn back to the wall; afraid that if she did, she'd heard something again.

Her eyes were getting droopy and she yawned. But just as she was about to close her eyes, something flew by.

_I'm hallucinating again. It's because I'm tired._

-

-

Sakura opened her eyes to a bright sunlight.

Her alarm was beeping noisily. She groaned, smacked her hand down on the top of the clock and then rolled out of bed to get ready. She brushed her teeth, got out her uniform to wear and ran downstairs for breakfast. She stuffed a muffin in her mouth, because blueberry muffins were simply _delicious _and before she could sling her bag over her shoulder, her mother talked.

"Sakura-chan, I heard from Mikoto that Sasuke-kun is coming to your school today. Are you walking to school with him?" Her mother was smiling sweetly at her, enjoying her coffee.

"Yeap, kaasan! I'm going there right now. Mikoto asked me to show him around and walk to school with him." Sakura grinned at her mom.

"Oh, alright. Have fun!"

She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door, waving to her mom. Her mom and Mikoto were quite good friends. They were also neighbors. Even so, she and Sasuke were not as good as you'd think they were.

She knocked on the door. Fugaku, in a suit, opened the door, briefcase in his hand. He nodded at her, "Good morning, Sakura." She bowed, her hands on her thighs, holding her bag. "Good morning, Fugaku-san."

He walked past her and Mikoto came into view.

"Oh, Saku-chan! You came!" She turned around and called up the stairs, "Sasu-chan! Saku-chan is here! Come downstairs!"

Sasuke didn't answer and Mikoto took that as a yes. Sasuke came downstairs, his uniform on him and a bag casually slung over his shoulder. _Oh my god! He looks so hot in his uniform!_

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun, ne?" She smiled at him before tugging at his hand lightly.

-

-

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! You have almost all your classes with me; _except _for Japanese History and English!" She pointed at his paper. "Aww, that's too bad. Japanese History is the most boring class _and _I fail at English… _And _you're my English tutor!"

He nodded, not really listening to her.

"Well, we're here!" Sakura smiled. "My first class is Japanese History. I'll show you to… your English class."

She walked him to his English class before going into hers.

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino greeted once she sat down, putting her books down. "I totally saw that! That _hot, hot _Uchiha was with you when you walked to school! Tell me! Did he walk you to school because you guys are _secretly _dating?"

Sakura rested her head on her hand. She sighed and waved a hand in Ino's face. "Ino! Stop jumping to conclusions! He transferred here!"

"And you _coincidentally _walk to school with him?" Ino smirked.

"Ino! What the hell? We're neighbors! And for your information, his mom asked me to show him around school. Plus, I have almost every class with him except for Japanese History and English."

"Doesn't he tutor you in English?"

"Yes! He does!" She turned to the board. "Too bad he can't be in my English class; that's the subject I need him to be there in! He might have like, I don't know, _studying _tips!"

"_Studying tips_? Seriously, Sakura. You just need to listen better, or study more. You don't need him."

"Yeah, yeah."

Silence fell in between them for a while. "Hey, Sakura." Sakura turned to her blonde best friend. "What's his name?"

-

-

Sakura and Sasuke were walking to the cafeteria. Sakura was asking about how his English class went, since that was the only class she wasn't in with him since the beginning of the day. Of course, he answered with a graceful grunt.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved over to her. "Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and sat down next to him, Sasuke on her other side. "You know Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Hn. Dobe."

"HELL YEAH! He's the fucking bastard who cheated at _Mortal Kombat _at the arcade! Fucking loser..." Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I didn't cheat. You just suck." Sasuke scoffed.

"You guys met at an _arcade_?" They both nodded. "And you've been talking to each other ever _since_?" They nodded again. "WELL. I'll be damned! Sasuke-kun can make friends at a public place!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Hey! Guys! Look, there's Hinata! And Ino! And Sai! And everybody else!"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their glaring contest and turned to look at everybody coming to their table. Ino and Sai were happily flirting with each other; Hinata was looking at Naruto while blushing, Neji and Tenten had their hands intertwined.

Everyone sat down and looked at Sasuke.

"Who is that?" Neji finally asked, looking at the boy. (_man_, **mind you**, Neji_!_)

"That's Uchiha Sasuke-teme!" Naruto introduced. "He's that guy, you know, that cheated at _Mortal Kombat _at the arcade… That jerk, bastard… You know!?"

"No, I don't know, Naruto." Neji turned to Sasuke. "Well, nice to meet you, I guess... Uchiha-san."

"Uchiha? Isn't that the famous business company? Aren't you a _freakin' millionaire_!?" Tenten gasped.

"Hn."

"Sakura, can I ask you, did he just _grunt_?" Tenten averted her gaze to Sakura. "Does he even talk?"

Sakura smiled and giggled before, "Sasuke-kun is an anti-social prick. He does _not _like talking nor does he like making friends. He's only with me 'cause his mom told me to watch him and now I'm dragging him all over the place."

Sasuke glared at her.

"See?"

They burst out laughing. With the exception of Sasuke, Neji and Sai, of course.

-

-

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura looked at the raven-haired boy. "Can you come to my house today for tutoring? Then maybe we could do some homework together…?" Of course, she referred to her English homework. And maybe spending some _alone _time with Sasuke in her _room_.

Not that she didn't spend alone time with him in _his _room.

"Hn. I don't care." Sakura turned and placed her hands on her hips. "Damn, Sasuke-kun, you don't care about anything…"

"I'm home, kaasan! Sasuke and I are just gonna go upstairs for tutoring and homework, okay? Call us down for dinner!" Sakura exclaimed through the house before leading Sasuke up the stairs. "Yeah… Sorry for the mess in here." She rubbed her head sheepishly, looking around her room. There was a pile of clothes on her rocking chair (_including _**bras**, FYI_**!!**_) and she had books, paper and pencils all over her desk.

"Whatever."

She quickly piled up all her books on one side of her desk, and then cleaned all her pencils off her desk and put them in the pencil holder. From under the desk, she pulled out a folding chair for Sasuke.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! Let me check my e-mails. Ino and Naruto spam my inbox if I don't reply their e-mails within half an hour of me getting home." She turned on her computer, and Sasuke, with a bored stare, stared at her.

**From: **_Yamanaka Ino_

**To: **_Haruno Sakura_

**Subject: **_Yummy, delicious, hot, sexy sex!_

FOREHEAD. I bet you are having yummy, delicious, hot, sexy sex in your freakin' bathroom with Sasuke-kun right now! Tell me: how big is he? Is he like, _giant _like Sai or… has a teeny penis that doesn't even count? But even if he has a teeny penis, I wouldn't dump him. Did you _see _him? He's a _god_.

She smacked herself in the head and blushed a furiously red colour. Sasuke was peeking over her shoulder, and she bet that if she turned around, she would be facing absolute humiliation.

He made no comment, though.

She let out an imaginary sigh of relief. Sasuke wasn't actually a person to make fun of people, or even _care _about what happens, so she was good for now.

**To: **_Yamanaka Ino _

**From: **_Haruno Sakura _

**Subject: **_You perv!_

Pig, I swear to fucking god (NOT SASUKE DAMMIT!) that I am gonna chop your head off one day. How the hell do you come up with these things like I'm having (insert 354646454 sensual adjectives) sex with him. He's my fucking tutor for god's sake! I am _not _going to have sex with him! _Unlike _you and Sai, I am gonna _save _my virginity for marriage, alright?

When Sakura looked back to her tutor, he looked quite amused with an evident smirk in his face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Are we gonna work on homework or what?" Sakura asked, poking his face with her index finger. "You look like you're having wet day-dreams about Karin."

"Aa."

"So you were! YOU WERE HAVING WET DAY-DREAMS ABOUT KARIN!" Sakura exclaimed, a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Sakura," Sasuke sighed. "You're so annoying."

"Fine, fine."

Just then, another e-mail popped up.

**To: **_Haruno Sakura _

**From: **_Yamanaka Ino _

**Subject: **_Fucking tutor…? _

LOL FOREHEAD. Did you just realize you called him your _fucking tutor_? You know, like a tutor who like… TUTORS YOU IN SEX. I didn't know he tutored you in sex positions, Sakura! I thought he was your English tutor! Who knew you were so dirty? Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei would _sure _be proud of you! - winkwink -

She groaned and her hands flew up in exasperation. Ino was _such _a pervert. How the hell did she even think of these things? This totally proved that she didn't have such a dirty mind…

She turned to Sasuke again.

She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hellooo? Are you _seriously _having wet fantasies about Karin? I always thought you had better taste in your partners. And I said _partners _and not _girlfriends _because I always thought you were kinda gay."

He glared at her. "Yay! That's the Sasuke-kun I know!"

"Tch."

New e-mail.

**To: **_Yamanaka Ino  
_

**From: **_Haruno Sakura  
_

**Subject: **_BAKA!_

Shut up, you absolute PERVERT. Gosh. He's my tutor, not my _sex_-tutor. Could you think straight for a moment? That's nasty, even for you, Ino. Anyways, Sasuke-kun's reading everything and you're making him day-dream about his wet fantasies about Karin. Remember Karin? That _absolute bitch _that I told you about? Yeah. Don't remind me and I _especially _don't want to know about his…fantasies.

-

-

"Woo! We're done!" Sakura laid back in her chair, sighing.

"Hn. That was easy."

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura waved her hand. "You're perfect, blah blah blah, smart… yada yada yada…"

"Okay, Sakura, _okay_."

An e-mail popped up.

**To: **_Haruno Sakura _

**From: **_Kobayashi Karin _

**Subject: **_I told you to! _

**I'm coming after you.**

I told you to send the letter to 20 people in the next 30 minutes. You didn't do it. I'm after you, you know. Watch out. I might just kill you right now if I feel like it. There's nothing you can do about because I'm absolutely _invincible_. You cannot defeat me in any way. Prepare yourself, Haruno, because I'm always watching you.

**Until next time.**

She laughed awkwardly. "Heh… yeah. Karin's been sending me weird messages. I don't bother replying them. She's probably being high or something. It's _probably _her new hobby…"

She turned back to her computer. And of course, she didn't see Sasuke smirking.

-

-

**author's note: **Don't flame my absolutely horrible chain-letter-writing-skills. I made the idea up a long time ago and I delete chain letters. I don't like spam in my inbox. I think I'm gonna have fun writing this story because it's AU and I've got so many ideas for it.... I love making those e-mail thingies... xDDD Try it! It's so funnn.

-

-

**Oh, you know, reviewing is awesome. I do it! Why don't you?**

Because sometimes, it breaks my heart to see people favourite and alert the story but never leave a review. Please do. (;


	2. LETTER TWO: BANG! Surprise, Sasukekun!

**CHAINLETTER**

* * *

-

chapter**two**_!_**: **BANG! Surprise, Sasuke-kun!

* * *

-

**author's note: **Damn… I didn't know how to start the second chapter. I had this story planned out, but only at the climax. I tell you, when it reaches the climax, it may come in a rush of information. Be prepared. (IT MAY COME IN ONE CHAPTER)

* * *

-

"So, Karin has been sending you weird mails?" His smirk was long gone, as soon as she turned around.

She nodded. "Uhm, yeah. It started yesterday." She waved her hand and laughed awkwardly again. "It's fine. She'll get over it. It's not like it scares me anyway."

"Hn."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"I see."

To tell you the truth, in the back of her mind, _maybe_ she had wanted Sasuke to tell Karin to back off or something. You know? Kind of like a knight in shining armor. But who was she really to dream about something like that?

She'll tell you who. She's his neighbor, his… student. He talks to her more than anybody, and she'll be the one he'll most likely end up with. Not with any other girl, and of course, he wouldn't take Karin's side. 'Cause that'd be wrong.

She sighed; debating with herself wasn't doing her any good at all.

"Did she send them to you?" Sakura suddenly asked; after a moment of complete and utter silence.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

-

-

"_Why the _fuck _did you do that, huh?" _He asked her with an angered tone, his face emotionless, as usual. "_I didn't give you the orders."_

She put her hands up. _"I think she'd be an interesting target." _She smiled. _"It'd be a nice way to reveal many things, right? Your parents would enjoy her."_

He growled. A low rumbling from his chest, really. _"You know what? Fine. We'll go on with this, just because I'm running out of people. But it's _my _turn. You don't get it this time. You got it last time."_

Her smile disappeared. _"Sure." _She turned away and started walking. _"You won't give her any special treatment, right? It would be nice; for her to feel what pain is like."_

He shook his head. _"She hasn't done anything to you. If she did, I know _you'd_ be the one in the cemetery, ten feet underground."_

She turned her head only slightly, a sly smile on her face. _"Whatever you say."_

"_Just don't do anything stupid on your own again. I give the orders. You listen to them because I'm the leader. Now, go; don't bother me anymore." _He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

-

-

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. She was sweating; beads littering her forehead. The covers were on the side of her bed, against the wall, and she was facing her desk, away from the covers. She blinked. She was still wide awake. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. Not at all. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

For some reason, the chain letter kept coming back in her head. There was nothing wrong with it and it definitely didn't scare her. But there was something about it. Maybe because of the fact that it came back. Another warning.

"Ugh!"

She rolled out of bed and turned on the light. There was surely nothing to do, so she turned on the computer.

_1 message from _Kobayashi Karin.

She rolled her eyes and opened the letter. _I'm watching you, _it said, _I'm closer than you think._ Yeah, okay. She deleted the letter. She still felt… uneasy. More unstable than before for some reason.

_Whatever. _She turned back to bed and pulled the covers over her head.

-

-

School wasn't anything special. Seriously.

Sasuke was there, as usual, because well, now, he belonged in her school's community. Sakura had helped him with his fan girls trouble a few times; telling them to back off or he'll a restraining order from the whole population of girls except for some exceptions. (_Her.) _

Naruto was being an idiot and bickering with Sasuke every two minutes. As expected from Naruto—who picked a fight with whomever he could get his hands on—and especially since they established their friendship because of a competitive matter.

Everything else was normal: Ino and Sai were flirting shamelessly with each other and could be found mindlessly making out somewhere. Hinata was shyly giving Naruto smiles and looks when he had his arm protectively around her shoulders and blah.

She was left out, of course.

She was the only one out of the group who didn't team up with someone. Team up as in: date. She didn't have a boyfriend, as beautiful as she was. She was the loner of the group, it was depressing. ("_Hey, Sakura, I can't stay with you after school to study! I have to go meet up with my Sai-kun!"_)

She understood, of course.

But that didn't make anything better. She was still a loner. At least now, she had Sasuke to be a loner with. And she had something to do. I mean, Sasuke was never alone; being harassed by fan girls was not being alone.

Sheesh, did these girls have something called dignity? They sure lost it when they saw Sasuke. (Who won't loose their dignity to drool over Sasuke?)

So, here she was, at Sasuke's house, studying. (Or getting tutored.)

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to her with a quizzical look on his face. "What?"

"Explain this problem to me?"

"Whatever."

He leaned over, his arm slouched across the back of her chair. His face was right next to hers, and when she looked over to him to listen… she reddened like a tomato. Sasuke was right next to her. His face… was so close; she could feel the absolute heat radiating off of him. With her mouth agape a bit, she continued to stare.

"Sakura?"

She shook her head. "HUH?"

"I'm done explaining." He paused. "Were you listening to me?"

"No." She reddened even more. "I'm sorry! I—I… Uhm…"

"Whatever." He smirked. "I'm not explaining this anymore to you, by the way. You'll have to figure it out all by yourself."

"EH!?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "But you're my tutor! You're supposed to _tutor _me! That means helping me educationally!"

"I did." He ran a hand through his hair. "You just didn't listen."

She laughed. "Okay, okay, you win." She turned to him again. "But what's with that humongous scar on your neck?"

His hand instinctively went up to his neck, where the scar was. "Nothing. Just… just an accident from when I was small."

She put her hand on his hand, where the scar was, slowing prying away his fingers so that she could feel the scar. "I've never felt a scar before…" She laughed nervously. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"No."

"Aa. I see." She turned back to her work. "Explain the problem one more time? Please, Sasuke-kun? Pleasee!"

"Fine."

-

-

"How's Sasuke-kun, Sakura?" Sakura's mom, Michiko, asked, giving her a genuine smile and bringing her hot tea cup up to her lips. "I see he's become quite the handsome fellow."

"Mom!" Sakura whined, her face reddening a bit. "And why are you talking like that? You sound like an old lady!"

"What? I'm serious! You know," she looked around and put a finger to her lips. "if I was your age, I'd be _all _over him. Shhh! Don't tell your dad. It's girl talk, kay? And I am an old lady, Sakura!"

"Mom!" Sakura whined again. "You're not old, and that's _disgusting_! If you _are _an old lady, then that means Sasuke-kun has _old lady fans,_ Mom!"

They both burst out laughing. "C'mon, sweetie, you know, one day, I'd love for you to have a husband like Sasuke-kun." She winked. "Maybe even Sasuke-kun."

"My god, Mom!" Sakura screamed, grinning. "You're hitting on Sasuke-kun!"

"What's all this I hear? _Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!_" Sakura's dad said, quoting the two women. "And I heard the word husband. Sakura's not getting _married _to _Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! _right?"

"Tch." Sakura crossed her arms. "Mom wishes. But it won't happen in a million years!"

"That's my girl." Sakura's dad, Tsuyoshi, said, wrapping an arm around Michiko.

She looked at her dad questioningly. "You don't like Sasuke-kun?"

Michiko waved her hand desperately, putting down her cup of tea. "It's not that your dad doesn't like Sasuke-kun; it's just that you know, your dad is… overprotective? He doesn't want his little cherry blossom to grow up."

"Michiko!"

"Wh_aaaaa_t? Calm down, Tsuyoshi!" She giggled, giving him a pat on his shoulder. "I'll always be your little girl, I guess… Well, I'll sure be your girl but can I be old?"

Sakura's eyes softened at the sound of her mother's flirting with her father. She smiled at them. "I'll be upstairs. I have uh, some homework."

-

-

"Goooood morning, Sasuke-kun!" She sang, running up to Sasuke. She saw a bike next to him. No, not a motorcycle, but a bicycle.

"Get on." Was all he said. The jerk.

"Huh?" She pointed a finger at the bike. "The bike?"

Sasuke looked annoyed. She guessed he wasn't much of a morning person. "Yes. Get on the bicycle."

I halted. I never learned how to ride a bicycle without training wheels, and I never felt secure on a bike. When I was in middle school, my friends would go on four hour bike rides and I couldn't go because I didn't know how to ride a bike.

"B…B—But… Sasuke-kun… I—I… can't." She confessed, looking sheepishly at him and smiling.

"Why not?" He growled. He wasn't one to make someone feel better when they're embarrassed.

"If you must know," her haughty voice returned, and she took control of the conversation again. "I can't ride a bike, and I feel _very _insecure on a bike. Especially when you're the one driving it. I'll fall off."

"And you're proud of that?" He asked, his tone still emotionless.

"Not really." She dropped the act. "I just can't. I'm scared of bikes. I don't know why. It's a phobia I was born with, okay?"

"Hn."

"You're supposed to walk with me to school! I'll be a loner, and I bet a big herd of fan girl will come after you, even if you're speeding like a freakin' crazy, demented person because they're certainly mindless and—"

"Sakura, just get on."

"I just explained my phobia to you and you tell me to get on the very thing I'm the most afraid of!? The hell is your problem!" She put her hands on her hips. "Please walk with me to school!"

What a change of attitude she had. He sighed.

"You won't fall off. There's nothing wrong with riding a bike with two people on it, I won't speed. Now can you _get on_?" He asked, his tone getting more and more annoyed with every passing word.

"How can I trust you!"

He got onto the bike, putting two hands on the handles. He biked for a while, until five houses down. And came back. "If there was something wrong with this bike, I would've been hurt right now."

"But that's only one person!"

"Then come _on,_" he urged. "Just get on."

"Fine." She walked towards the bike. "Uhm…" She looked around. "Where do I put my hands?"

He sighed again. "Around my waist."

"EH!?" She got off the bike. "NANI!?"

"What?" He asked, exasperated. "Don't tell me you're afraid of putting arms around waists, because that'd be stupider than your usual-self and very problematic."

"No, I am _not _scared of putting arms around waists." She huffed. "I just thought it'd be weird to be so close to each other without being in a relationship."

"Do you want to get to school or not?" He snapped.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, I swear, Naruto is right. You _do _have a stick up your ass. It's probably splitter-filled, too, considering your attitude."

"GET ON."

She got on the bike, and awkwardly, she slid her arms around his waist. Once he started biking, she tightened her grip and laid her head on his back, burying her face in it because—there was no use to hide the truth—she was horrified.

Sasuke was not only speeding, but he was _totally not _on the _fucking sidewalk _and you know, that place that they built _for fucking bikers_. He was going like, two thousand hundred ninety-nine miles per hour, and Sakura was _terrified_.

She wasn't going to tell him to slow down. What was the use? And to think that…Oh—SHIT. She'd be riding this _home_, too. She'll get herself _killed_!

They stopped in front of the school. She took a deep breath, released her death-grip on his waist and stumbled off the bike. She was about to fall when strong arms encircled her to catch her. She turned to see Sasuke.

_Oh! This will be just like the fairy tale I've always dreamed of! It's the literal meaning of, "_I'll be here to catch you when you fall." _And you know what I'm falling in? In the endless depths and dreams of love! It's amazing, I tell you. You feel like you're floating up in the clouds. Or you died and went to heaven. It's okay. As long as I feel the warmth of his arms aro—_

"Sakura."

"WHAT!?" She snapped. No one usually interrupted her fantasies—because she usually didn't have any—but yeah. She got mad.

"You can let go of my neck now."

She blinked. Her arms were encircled around his neck tightly, and his face was right in front of hers; his breath was fanning on her face. She flushed. Her face was probably bright red right now.

She let go, and when she was standing upright, his hold over her waist disappeared.

"We're going to be late."

"Even when you were speeding like some demented psycho!?" Sakura exclaimed, her arms flailing into the air.

"I was not." Sasuke deadpanned. "I told you I don't speed. Plus, it's your fault that we're," the bell rang. He sighed. "late."

"You don't speed! That's bullshit, Sasuke-kun! You were going at like two thousand miles per hour! And to think I'm going home on that piece of metal again! With you trying to break the World Record of speeding on a bike! Sasuke-kun, you're going to kill _me _and yourself!"

"Shut up." He looked at his watch. "We're late."

"Obviously! Gosh! Can you bike like normal people? Then maybe I wouldn't get a traumati—"

He seized her wrist and hauled her forward. He walked her to her class—his hand still around her wrist—with eyes staring at them like they just committed the biggest sin. She was flushing red, and he just walked off—shrugging such a simple incident off.

-

-

Sasuke stood against the tree, staring at his phone. Karin had just texted him. She was so annoying sometimes; worst than Sakura, in his mind. But Sakura wasn't _annoying-_annoying. She was simply… bothersome. But Karin, yes, she was _annoying-annoying_. As in she bugged you in every single thing you did.

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

**From: Kobayashi Karin**

You didn't tell us your plan, Sasuke-kun! D: How are you gonna kill her? We need to know so we can make the preparations!

Love youuu! –Karin

He scowled at the message. She was treating him like he dated her or something again. Sometimes, it fooled people. It pissed him off, because she was the most persistent fan girl he has ever met.

**To: Kobayashi Karin**

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

I haven't figured out yet.

_SENT. _That was it. That's all she ever got. One phrase, sometimes a word like, "No". She wouldn't get more, of course.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned around, seeing pink. Her face was right in his face when he had complete pivoted his body around to see her.

"Hn."

"I'm ready!" She sang. "We can go home now!"

"Alright."

-

-

"I'm home, mom!" Sakura screamed, taking her bag off her shoulder.

Her mom was probably in her room, watching television or reading a book. "Is Sasuke-kun with you, sweetie?"

Sakura wondered why her mom cared, but she screamed back, "Yeah! It's Wednesday! It's tutoring day!"

Her mother emerged from the stairs, her arms trailing along the railing. She skipped down, like she was young once again, and grinned at them. "Your mother, Sasuke-kun, both of your fathers and I will be going on a double date!" She whispered excitedly, as if it was a secret. "So, you two will stay here, okay? You two can eat here or at Sasuke-kun's, it doesn't matter, as long as it's a proper meal."

"What!"

"Hn."

"WHY!?"

Her mother feigned a hurt look. "It's Mikoto-chan and Fugaku-san's anniversary today! They've been married for like… I dunno… a long time?"

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed in delight. "That's so cute! How long have you and dad been married?"

She looked around, as if it was a secret. "Thirty years, Saku-chan, next month!"

Sakura squealed. "Oh my god, mom! That's so cute, too! I want to have a husband like that! Aw… wouldn't that be nice?"

Sasuke was horrified at the two women squealing and gushing in front of him. The only thing that'd make it worst is if they were gushing over _him, _which they were not; and that made him feel more comfortable.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" Her mom looked at her cheekily. "Help me with my hair and outfit, dear?"

"Yes!" Sakura squealed in excitement. "Of course I will, mom! C'mon! Let's go, let's go!"

Halfway up the stairs, she turned to Sasuke and smiled. "I'll be back very soon! Just start on the homework without me, okay? Or… text your friends like you were before when you were waiting for me!"

Sasuke nodded and headed for the couch.

-

-

Sasuke sat comfortably on the couch. Smirking, he took out his phone. No new messages… Thinking, he typed in Suigetsu's number, since he preferred talking to him rather than Karin.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**To: Hozuki Suigetsu**

I got a plan.

* * *

-

**author's note: **WHOA. I finally got that out… Tch, it took me a long time and MAN WAS THIS CHAPTER FILLER. Sorry for all the fluffiness… I had to do something… Seriously… O.o Oh, by the way, THIS CHAPTER'S THEME: …TEXT MESSAGING! Hahahaha! Before it was e-mail, now it's TEXT MESSAGING… Not as fun. But faster, yes…

-

-

**Oh, you know, reviewing is awesome. I do it! Why don't you?**

Because sometimes, it breaks my heart to see people favourite and alert the story but never leave a review. Please do. (;


End file.
